Monitoring of blood glucose (i.e., blood sugar) levels has long been critical to the treatment of diabetes in humans. Current blood glucose monitors involve a chemical reaction between blood serum and a test strip, requiring an invasive extraction of blood via a lancet or pinprick to the finger. Small handheld monitors have been developed to enable a patient to perform this procedure anywhere, at any time. The inconvenience associated with this procedure—specifically, the blood extraction and the need for test strips—has led to a low level of compliance by diabetic patients. Such low compliance can lead to diabetic complications. Thus, a non-invasive method for monitoring blood glucose is needed.
Studies have shown that optical methods can be used to detect small changes in light scattering from biological tissue related to changes in levels of blood sugar. Although highly complex, a first order approximation of the relationship of the intensity of monochromatic light reflected by biological tissue can be described by the following simplified equation:IR=IOexp[−(μa+μs)L], where IR is the intensity of light reflected from the skin, IO is the intensity of the light illuminating the skin, μa is the absorption coefficient of the skin at the specific wavelength of the light, μs is the scattering coefficient of the skin at the specific wavelength of the light, and L is the total path traversed by the light. From this relationship it can be seen that the intensity of the light reflected from the skin decays exponentially as either the absorption or the scattering by the tissue increases.
It is well established that there is a difference in the index of refraction between blood serum/interstitial fluid (IF) and cell membranes (such as, membranes of blood cells and skin cells). (See, R. C. Weast, ed., CRC Handbook of Chemistry and Physics, 70th ed. (CRC Cleveland, Ohio 1989.)) This difference can produce characteristic scattering of transmitted light. Glucose, in its varying forms, is a major constituent of blood and IF. The variation in glucose levels in either blood or IF changes its refractive index and thus, the characteristic scattering from blood-perfused tissue. In the near-infrared (NIR) wavelength range (i.e., wherein the center wavelength of the optical source is about 770 nm to about 1400 nm), blood glucose changes the scattering coefficient of the light, pi, more than it changes the absorption coefficient of the light, μa. Thus, the optical scattering of the blood/IF and cell combination varies as the blood glucose level changes. Accordingly, there is the potential for non-invasive measurement of blood glucose levels.
Non-invasive optical techniques being explored for blood glucose applications include polarimetry, Raman spectroscopy, near-infrared absorption, scattering spectroscopy, photoacoustics, and optoacoustics. Despite significant efforts, these techniques have shortcomings, such as low sensitivity, low accuracy (less than that of current invasive home monitors), and insufficient specificity of glucose level measurement within the relevant physiological range of about 4 mM/L to about 30 mM/L or about 72 to about 540 (mg/dL). Accordingly, there is a need for a method to conveniently, accurately, and non-invasively monitor glucose levels in blood.
Optical coherence tomography, or OCT, is an optical imaging technique that uses light waves to produce high-resolution imagery of biological tissue. OCT produces images by interferometrically scanning, in depth, a linear succession of spots and measuring absorption and/or scattering at different depths at each successive spot. The data then is processed to present an image of the linear cross section. Although it has been proposed that OCT might be useful in measuring blood glucose, a difficulty associated with this technique is identifying which portion(s) of a patient's OCT signal closely correlate(s) with a patient's blood glucose level and then calibrating a change of the identified OCT signal portion(s) to a change in the patient's blood glucose level, so that the changes in a patient's OCT signal may be used to predict changes in the patient's blood glucose level. However, a method now has been found that maximizes the correlation between the OCT signal from a patient's skin and the patient's blood glucose levels, thereby providing a means for calibrating a device, such as an OCT-based blood glucose monitor, for non-invasive, accurate and sensitive prediction of the patient's blood glucose level. The present disclosure is directed to this method and other related unmet needs.